


A Beast of a Woman

by thejapanesemapletree



Series: Male Byleth and Female Byleth Twins AU: Max and Mini [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Big Sis defends Lil Bro despite him not asking her too smh), Alternate Universe - Twins, Canon Era, Gen, Male Byleth and Female Byleth Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejapanesemapletree/pseuds/thejapanesemapletree
Summary: The mercenary girl would like a word with Felix....AU where Male Byleth and Female Byleth are twins, and they now have to live with Jeralt at Garreg Mach.
Series: Male Byleth and Female Byleth Twins AU: Max and Mini [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178354
Kudos: 4





	A Beast of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Maxima is Female Byleth from my save who married Dimitri, and Regulus is Male Byleth from my boyfriend's save who didn't marry Seteth but wanted to. They are identical twins (Regulus is trans): Regulus is like normal Byleth with the Sothis powers and chill personality, while Maxima is very mean lmao
> 
> This is set in the Academy days before any romance. Regulus becomes the teacher, and Maxima just has to deal with being there.

Hanneman drew a line on the chalkboard, book open in one hand. “So, as you can see, the magic circle can be broken here between the top and bottom section.”

Behind him, near the room corner, Dimitri heard Sylvain snoring softly. Also behind him, at the end of the row, Mercedes’ quill scratched softly on her parchment, the sound deafened when Felix sneezed in the seat in front of her. Between them, Dedue sat faithfully by Dimitri’s side, but Dimitri only focused on following Professor Hanneman’s place in the textbook. Near the front, Ingrid and Annette whispered to confirm something before returning to their notes. Ashe scribbled frantically behind them.

“And, so—”

Suddenly, the classroom doors crashed open. At once, Dedue had his arm across the back of Dimitri’s chair, pinning his eyes to the door. Dimitri heard Sylvain startle awake and hit the desk, and those in the front also whirled around. Hanneman yelped and fumbled with his book before straightening, in full view of the doors swung open.

Maxima marched into the room, her heeled boots clacking on the cobblestone. Hanneman straightened further before clearing his throat and fixing his monocle.

“Miss Maxima, what—”

Maxima ignored him entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, Dimitri saw Sylvain had disappeared. He glanced over to find Sylvain cowering under the desk, his long legs scrunched to his body. Maxima showed no interest in seeking him out, however, as she advanced to the center of the room, her coat billowing behind her. Dimitri’s heartbeat spiked as he saw her whirl to a stop by his long desk, near Felix.

Dimitri could only watch in awe as she stepped up onto the desk. Small as she was, she pounced onto the desktop with ease, causing the inkwells to rattle and Dimitri’s nearly to spill. She stood imposingly over them all, eyes flashing and fierce, but it took him a moment to notice her gaze burning into Felix specifically. She had her feet on either side of his parchment, hands on her hips and eyes glaring down at him.

_“You.”_

Her voice rumbled like an oncoming storm, and Dimitri felt his blood chill with fear. Maxima crouched before Felix, her long coat trailing behind off the side of the desk and each knee pointed towards the outsides of Felix’s shoulders. Dimitri tried not to notice the way her shorts tightened over her thighs and instead craned to look at Felix, who just appeared confused. Her face now blank, she carried that disappointed expression Sylvain feared, her eyes narrow and not breaking their lock on Felix’s.

“You need to leave my brother _alone.”_

Felix’s expression changed from confusion to his typical displeasure. Dimitri’s thoughts briefly turned to Maxima’s brother, Regulus, who taught the Golden Deer class and hardly spoke. Felix opened his mouth to speak, but Maxima struck quicker. She raised slightly and kicked her leg out, battering the chair to tip backward. Felix floundered, shouting, but Maxima caught the other side of the chair in her hand. She had her one boot resting on one side of the chair to recline it back and her hand on the other to hold it suspended on its back legs, Felix trapped between her two limbs. She leaned forward into Felix’s face, her expression now furrowed and severe.

_“Hum.”_

She snatched Felix’s jaw in her other hand, forcing him to look at her. Dimitri’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears as he saw her perfectly balanced on one heeled boot, like a spinning top held on its needle. He _really_ tried not to look at her clothing straining on her legs.

“Learn to watch your mouth. That is a _threat.”_

She twisted his head to view his startled expression from both sides before shoving him back. She stood in one fluid motion as Felix went crashing to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud and a shout. Maxima jumped from the desk, cool as rain as Hanneman gaped and spurted where he stood.

“M-Miss Maxima!”

Maxima left through the open door, coat fluttering in the breeze. She did not bother to close the door or look back, leaving the class to watch her with amazement until she disappeared. Mercedes hurried to check Felix on the floor, but he just spat and cursed at her, gripping the side of the desk and pulling himself up. Dedue’s tension eased as he watched Mercedes return to her desk and Hanneman hurry down the aisle, asking Felix a flurry of questions about his wellbeing he just waved his hand and barked at. He did not appear to be seriously hurt, save for a sore shoulder, but his face flushed deeply up to his ears. Sylvain crawled from his hiding place and noticed his flush with a snort, only in good spirits because Maxima had not dragged him screaming into the quad like he feared.

“Wow—what did you _do_ to her?”

Felix flushed down to his neck and shouted insults at Sylvain, enough that passing students paused and looked into the open classroom. Hanneman changed his focus and rushed to close the doors, which gave Dimitri a little smile that twitched at his lips. He settled back into his chair as the room stayed alive with chatter, Annette and Ingrid pressed close together and Ashe looking pale with both worry and relief. The incident warmed Dimitri, somehow, but he decided not to look too deep into it as he fixed his inkwell beside his parchment, instead reflecting on the image of Maxima with her coat flapping in the wind and fangs bared so ferociously.


End file.
